Blood Bonds
by On the wings of an eagle
Summary: This is what happened after the last episode. Henry's gone, but who does he send in his place? And what is she offering Vicki? Read to find out and see what Vicki decides to do. Rated M just in case. If there are enough fans there may even be some lemons!
1. Meetings

**Welcome to the first chapter of my story. I'm Jessica and this was an idea I kind of came up with randomly. If you have not seen up to the last episode of Blood Ties this will not make sense to you because my story begins right after that, anyway, I hope you all like it. Reviews are love so people review after reading and feel free to add me to alerts, thank you.**

* * *

**Henry's POV**

He was still in shock from previous events; Vicki had chosen to save Mike over the whole free world. He had to admit, it almost broke his dead heart. He knew she would do it though, somewhere deep within him, he knew that she would pick Mike no matter what. He thought about her every night since that day and it almost annoyed him that he couldn't stop thinking about her.

It had been two months since that night, he'd moved out of his apartment near to her and moved to the states. He didn't want to be close to her anymore and he'd thought about moving on even before what happened. He kept tabs on her still though he was gone and he had asked a very good friend to help him watch her and even try to get her back. He didn't know if it would work or not, but he had to try. He had not felt that way about someone since…it had been a long time.

He'd sent Sabrina, a close friend, though if the government asked, for the time being she was his sister as far as when they changed names the last time. He'd saved her, but that had been sometime ago, still she felt indebted to him and so she did this favor for him without question. He'd told her about Vicki and Coreen before and so she volunteered to go. He sighed and got dressed in a deep red cashmere sweater before heading out on the town to find his meal.

**Sabrina's POV**

Sabrina walked down the street, wearing black boots, a simple pair of long boot flair jeans, and a light blue blouse. She also wore a long black jacket to shield herself from the cold of Toronto though it was unneeded and sunglasses though it was a dark night. She was immortal, she needed to shelter from cold, but she felt the need to blend into the humans, no need to draw extra attention to herself. She had to listen to the things around her to get around, most people would have a cane, but she didn't require such a device thanks to her acute vampire hearing and senses. She could also simply move out of the way if need be. She looked to other people's thoughts to figure out where Vicki's office was until she made it there. She walked inside and placed her fingers over the plate with the numbers and names on it, feeling the bumps of the brail that she read. She found Vicki's number and went to the elevator. She pressed the button for Vicki's office and went up. She knocked on the door before walking inside.

Coreen looked up from looking over some files. "Oh, hi, Vicki's not here but she should be back soon if you just want to wait," she said looking to Sabrina only briefly before going back to the books and files on her desk.

Sabrina heard this and smelled the air, Henry had described their scents to her and their voices and so she knew whom the girl who spoke was. She approached the desk, "You must be Coreen," she smiled.

Coreen seemed to become defensive and circumspect as she looked to Sabrina now, "Yeah, how do you know my name?" she asked her.

"I know a great deal about you from what Henry told me," Sabrina said vaguely. "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Sabrina Fitzroy, Henry Fitzroy's sister for all intents and purposes," she extended her hand to Coreen.

Coreen shook her hand reluctantly. "Henry's sister?" she asked, seeming dumbfounded by the thought. "He never said anything about having a sister, are you…?" she didn't dare finish her sentence for if the woman before her was human, then she would have yet another person thinking she was crazy and as if she needed that.

"A vampire?" Sabrina asked finishing her sentence for her. "Yes," she removed her sunglasses to reveal her pale blue eyes that turned black and she let her fangs show for only a moment. She heard rustling and fumbling. "I don't intend to harm you Coreen, you shouldn't be afraid," she spoke calmly as she put her sunglasses back on.

"And how do I know you're telling the truth?" Coreen asked her. "You could be a minion of the demon after Vicki for all I know," she said almost angrily.

"I can prove it to you if you like," Sabrina said taking out her cell phone. "Would you like to speak to him yourself?" she dialed Henry's cell phone number.

"Sabrina, are you in Toronto? Have you talked to Vicki?" Henry asked as he answered the phone, Sabrina had him on speaker phone.

"Henry? Do you really know this woman?" Coreen asked.

"Coreen? Yes, I know Sabrina, you can trust her, I have her there in my absence," Henry told her. "Is Vicki there with you?" he asked.

"No Henry, as I said, I haven't spoken to her yet, I will keep you informed just as a promised, you have my word. I'll talk to you tomorrow night. Bye," Sabrina said into the phone. They both hung up and Sabrina seemed to look at Coreen now, but tat could not be told since she had her sunglasses on once more, "Do you need more proof?" She asked smirking.

"No," Coreen said defeated. "So Henry has you here to what? Keep tabs on Vicki?" she asked. "She won't let you do that willingly," she informed her.

"No, not to keep tabs on her, to help her with what supernatural resources I have much like Henry did. And with this new demon that's after her and most of the world, I think that I may be of some help and there's something else, but that will reveal itself in due time," Sabrina informed her.

Coreen didn't seem to like the vagueness so she only nodded and changed the subject. "A vampire that where's sunglasses. Are you going to the irony of it?" she asked, her usual excited curiosity clear as a bell in her voice.

Sabrina gave a small laugh, "No, not for the irony I-…" she was cut off by the scent of Vicki approaching and the sound of the door opening. Henry was right; she did smell like death.

"Hey Coreen I need you to run some things through the computer and…" Vicki hadn't looked up before really, but she noticed Sabrina standing there. "Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there. I'm a bit busy with a few cases right now, but if you tell me what's going on, I'll gladly call you when my schedule clears," she told her, exhaustion plain the way she spoke.

"Actually, that's not why I'm here. My name is Sabrina Fitzroy," Sabrina introduced herself.

"She's Henry's sister," Coreen said to Vicki, knowing she would be a little shocked.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I would like at least two reviews in order to continue, it's such a low number because I doubt that a lot of people will read the Blood Ties fanfics now that the show has ended. Anyway, show me some love to get the next chapter. It will be posted within seven days based on my reviews, thank you. **


	2. Help

**Welcome to chapter 2, I got those two reviews I asked for, quicker than I had anticipated, thank you to you both and I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter of the story and I hope you enjoy this and future ones.**

**Also, this was not made clear before, I apologize for that, but I DO NOT own Blood Ties or any of it's characters. I only own Sabrina.**

* * *

**Sabrina:**

"Henry's…sister?" Vicki asked Sabrina, seemingly dumbfounded by hers and Coreen's words.

"Yes, I guess that comes as a bit of a shock, I figured it would, but if it helps, I'm not biologically his sister, we're just close friends and when we changed our names this time around, we both decided to take the same one," Sabrina explained to her with a calm even tone.

"Yeah it doesn't help," Vicki recovered from the initial shock of hearing of Henry's sister. She was back to her normal defensive self.

"She's here to help apparently," Coreen intervened.

"Yeah, right," Vicki didn't give that a second thought, she went to her office and looked at the many papers on her desk before rubbing her temples and sighing inwardly.

Sabrina went into her office, "Whether you believe that I'm here to help or not Victoria, I'm not going anywhere, I'm moving into Henry's old place actually. I come here as a favor to him and I offer you similar supernatural services to his."

"Well I've been doing just fine without them," Vicki almost snapped at her, clearly Henry was still a sensitive subject for her.

"You sound exhausted and you have several cases from what you said to me before you knew who I was, let me help you at least."

Vicki sighed and looked at her, "Fine," she admitted defeat, she did need the help though she was too proud to come right out and say it to anyone but Mike.

Sabrina sat down in a chair near to her and Vicki gave her a strange look, "How can you do things so simply even though you're…" her voice trailed off.

Sabrina smirked, "How do you investigate at night with your condition?" she countered. "There are some advantages to this existence if you're blind. I'm able to use something similar to echo location as bats do. When I speak, the sound waves bounce off objects around and back to me and creates somewhat of a picture for me," she explained. "I can see perfectly when it rains."

Vicki seemed to contemplate all this, being that she was going to be in a similar situation soon, she found sympathy or at least acceptance somewhere inside her for Sabrina.

"Well I'll leave you to rest as it will be day break soon I must get to Henry's….my apartment," Sabrina said rising to her feet. "How about we have dinner tomorrow? We can talk about some of your cases and see if I can help."

"Actually I have dinner plans, but how about after that?" Vicki asked, her tone had softened now.

Sabrina knew, no doubt, that those plans were with Mike, but she nodded, "Sure. Call me when you're done and you can come by the apartment," she said. It would give her time to feed that night before having the meeting with Vicki and possibly going out to investigate. She placed a card on her desk; it had her number on it. "See you tomorrow then," she told her leaving her office. She smiled to Coreen, "See you soon I suppose," she told her.

"Can I come with Vicki tomorrow to help?" Coreen asked.

Sabrina sensed and ulterior motive in that, but she nodded, "Sure," she answered before she left Vicki's workplace. She headed home.

It wasn't far and the night was still alive though she knew she needed to retire, she often hated her daytime restrictions. She went to Henry's apartment; it was different now, as if he'd never lived there, there were new couches, a new color on the walls, a soft blue and not so many drawings around. She was a writer, but not of graphic novels as Henry was. She was a writer of romance novels. She found that it was easiest for a vampire to remain in such professions as artists and writers for they would not be bothered or questioned as to why they were not out in the daylight. She was about to go and take a shower when her phone rang, "Hello?" she said into the phone upon picking it up, her skills for being blind were rather amazing, but she could not read the caller ID on the phone of course.

"Rina, it's Stephan, how are you baby?" a deep, English accented male voice said on the other end.

"Stephan, what are you doing calling me so late?" she asked. She had grown rather tired of Stephan, he was fun for a while, but their relationship went no where, she had not developed the same feelings for him that he had for her and she thought that she'd made that clear, but apparently not. He did not know what she was and she had no intention of telling him. He was a bit of a stalker, being that he never questioned why she never would see him during the day. He came to her apartment, she knew though she was never awake during the day when he did. He was a casual lay and he seemed to want more while she did not.

"Late? It's morning…where are you?"

"The states, I thought I asked you to stop calling me."

"Don't be like that Rina, need someone to come and visit you?" he asked.

There was just no stopping this man. She sighed, "No Stephan, I'm fine, I don't need company, stop calling me," she emphasized the last part before she hung up the phone. "I really need to learn how to block his calls," she thought aloud. She took a shower quickly and went to her bed just in time as the sun began to rise and she fell into her day after day coma like slumber.

Vicki:

She sighed as Sabrina left, her head swimming. Damn she needed to get some sleep, she knew that, but this was a situation to keep her up at night. Henry had sent someone here in his place, she kind of had to accept now that he wasn't coming back. She had been so torn, and still was. When Mike was angry with her that night and Henry left, it hurt her deeply and little could hurt her like that.

No, she wouldn't beat herself up about that night again, she'd done what she felt was right, even if it was wrong, she was sticking to it, she couldn't go back and change it now.

But he really wasn't coming back. She thought Sabrina seemed nice enough, and even understood why Henry might've sent her compared to anyone else. She was blind as Vicki, herself, would be soon. Henry probably wanted the person he sent to be able to identify with her.

Coreen knocked on the doorframe to her office, "Hey, I'm heading home, you probably should too, you look a mess," she told her.

"Always the sensitive one," Vicki smiled slightly. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow," she told her. She watched Coreen leave and decided that there was nothing she could do productively on her cases like this. She needed to get some sleep, for a couple hours at least. She went home and went to bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, she would have some questions for Sabrina, but they could wait until tonight, for now she needed rest almost more than she needed to breath.

* * *

**So I would like two reviews for the next chapter as well. I got this one out so quickly because I was excited by the two reviews I asked for. What'd you guys think of the chapter? I think it was mostly filler and promise that the next chapter will be better. Any requests for pairings for a lemon later on?**

**Also, on my profile is a couple links to what I see Sabrina looking like in my mind and her eyes. Show me some love for the next chapter, it will be better than this one, it's early here so I'm sorry this one wasn't very good.**


	3. Fights and Offers

**Well I've decided that since I feel that my last chapter was epic fail filler that I'm going to write this chapter now without reviews from the last one in the hopes to redeem myself. I also got one alert so that inspired me a bit. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

**Sabrina:**

She woke from her sleep knowing that she needed to hunt soon since Vicki would be over, she didn't need to hunt every night, but she preferred it to make sure she never lost herself to bloodlust or even got close to that state. She got dressed in a red blouse and black dress pants. She was able to tell which clothes were which based on a small sheet of plastic sewn into them that had brail on it that told her which piece of clothing was which. She grabbed her jacket and started towards the door when she heard a knock at it. She didn't think Vicki would show up without talking to her, but when again she didn't know her very well yet. She smelled the air though as she answered the door, "Coreen," she said looking to her with a small but somewhat fake smile since she didn't understand why she was here.

"Sabrina, hi, can I come in?" Coreen asked. She didn't seem to wait for an answer, walking in of her own accord.

Sabrina closed the door behind her, "Is there any particular reason you're here before Vicki?" she asked her curiously.

"Just wanted to see what you did with the apartment I guess," she walked around and looked around. Even Coreen herself knew that was a lie.

Sabrina looked to her, "That's not it," she said to her. She listened to where Coreen was moving in the apartment, she was heading for her rather large bookcase. "You wanted to see if you could have Henry's books. He did say you were interested in them if I recall," she said.

Coreen was surprised she figured that out so quickly, "Yeah, I just…he never let me look through them as much as I wanted to."

"Well I'm sorry, but those are my novels there, he took his books with him and mine are away in a different place," Sabrina told her, though that place just happened to be the apartment across the hall. As Henry did, she rented out the whole floor for privacy.

"Really?" Coreen asked, disappointment in her voice.

"Yes really."

Coreen sighed and still looked around the apartment. "So you're a writer though? What are your novels about?" she asked.

"They're romance novels."

Coreen read the back of one of them, "This one is a lesbian romance novel are you…?" her voice trailed off.

Sabrina laughed at the fact that Coreen couldn't ask her straight out, no pun intended. "I am openly bi-sexual Coreen as many vampires are. When you live as long as I have, being with one sex and only one becomes boring so I switch off every once in a while, I prefer men, but if a woman comes along that interests me enough than I will take her as a partner."

"How is it? Being with women I mean?" Coreen asked, she seemed to have become bolder.

"Different," Sabrina said simply. Her cell phone rang, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Vicki, I'm on my way over there now."

"Alright, I'll see you soon," Sabrina said. She hung up the phone. "Vicki will be here soon," she informed Coreen.

"We can go over the cases then, she could probably use some supernatural help on them, but I'm guessing that's not the only reason you're here."

"You are very observant aren't you? Henry didn't mention that," Sabrina smiled.

"Call it intuition, so why are you really here?"

Sabrina thought to herself just how much she would tell Coreen for the time being. She decided to remain vague, "I'm here to make her an offer," she stated simply.

"An offer? What kind of offer?" Coreen asked curiously.

"I'd prefer that she was the first to know. Since Henry seems so bent on me making progress here quickly, I thought I would talk to her tonight." There was a knock at the door and Sabrina went and answered it, though Vicki's scent was not foreign to her as of last night so she knew who was there. "Hello Vicki, come in, let's talk about those cases so you can get some rest," she smiled kindly.

"Yeah well with these cases, I don't know how much rest I'll be getting," Vicki told her. She went inside and set some files down on the table, obviously she wanted to get this started quickly. "Probably my most important one right now is a missing girl. She's only seven and her parents haven't seen her since after she was playing in the backyard about two days ago. I've been trying to find her for some time, but there's no evidence, no trace of who it could be, the family seemingly has no enemies," she explained, sitting on the couch now. It seemed like she didn't want to spend a lot of time in the place, too many memories more than likely.

Coreen took a seat next to Vicki, "Hey, I showed up a bit early since I probably can't stay out as late with you guys," she was very vague, truth was she had a party and she figured that Sabrina and Vicki could handle this one.

"That's alright, we'll manage," Vicki said to her.

"Alright, well can you take me to the property where the girl was taken?" Sabrina asked Vicki.

"Yes, it's not too far from here, let's go," Vicki got up and left with Sabrina and Coreen, though Coreen left them once they got outside.

They arrived at the property, Sabrina letting Vicki somewhat guiding her there, it was literally the near blind leading the blind but it seemed to go just fine. It was a nice neighborhood, middle class, but nice. There was a high fence around the property, which made it less likely that it was a human who took the girl. Sabrina went into the backyard with Vicki, the family had given Vicki a key to the lock on the gate of it should she need to get inside in their absence.

"Anything?" Vicki asked Sabrina once they were inside the backyard for a few minutes.

Sabrina smelled the air and placed her hand in the grass near the edge of the fence for a moment, "It was a demon that took her," she informed Vicki.

"How do you know?"

"Because they were cut on the sharp tops of the fence when they left with her, I can smell its blood," Sabrina told her. "I might be able to track the scent if they haven't been much else and it hasn't rained in the last couple days," she told her. "You probably can't follow, I'll call you and tell you where it is, it can't be far from here," with that, she jumped over the fence and gave herself over to her more basic senses. She tracked the scent to what she thought was a warehouse as it began to rain. She did not worry; she wouldn't catch a cold or anything so it didn't bother her. It also allowed her to see more clearly, the sound of the rain bouncing off of everything around as it hit it created a crystal clear picture in her mind of everything around and also gave her a lot more depth perception as well. She walked inside; it had to be an abandoned based on the smells coming from it. She dialed Vicki's phone number, "I'm in an abandoned warehouse about two blocks from the house the girl was taken from," she said before hanging up the phone, she didn't wait for Vicki though, she smelled around the building, not knowing if the girl or anyone was there. She knew the girl was there now and from the voices, two men were with her, one she knew to be a demon, the other was human.

"You thick headed human, the girl is not to be sacrificed yet, and you're lucky these wounds are not fatal to her. We almost had to get another, do not do anything without telling me of your plans first," the demon growled.

"I figured now was the time to kill her, she was getting annoying anyway, always crying and whining and calling for her parents, begging not to die, it got obnoxious and then when I put tape on her mouth, she kept moving around and making noise, I told her to shut up or I'd cut her, clearly she didn't believe me," the human said looking to the girl angrily.

"Well we have to wait until tomorrow night, it will be a blood moon, that's when we make our sacrifice."

Sabrina heard all this and smelled Vicki nearing her, "There's a demon, if you can take the human, I can take the demon," she told her.

Vicki nodded and got her staff cane before heading to the room with Sabrina.

Sabrina landed a punch on the demon having caught him by surprise.

"Who're you bitch?" the demon asked Sabrina after she punched him.

"Someone who doesn't like it when demons like you pick on little girls," Sabrina answered, her eyes now black and her fangs elongated. She was behind him in an instant, knocking him to the ground. She had heels on and used her strength to push the heel straight through the demon's head just as Vicki looked to the human.

"Pl…. please don't kill me," the man pleaded.

Sabrina wanted to kill him but Vicki just called for Mike. Mike, the reason she was here. She went to the girl and untied her, her eyes and teeth going back to normal now that she was not angry or fighting, "It's alright now, and you're safe. We're going to take you back to your parents," she told the girl. It seemed as though the girl was far too afraid to speak at the moment.

Vicki picked her up and headed outside. They hailed a cab since it was raining and Vicki got the girl inside.

Sabrina looked towards the girl, "Listen, you will not remember anything that has happened in the last forty eight hours and now you will sleep, you're very tired and this was all just a very bad nightmare," she said, persuading, the same way Henry used to. The girl closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

They headed to the girl's home and once they arrived, they knocked on the door. The naturally they were overjoyed parents were more than happy to see her. They gave a thousand thanks to Vicki and Sabrina.

The rain died down and Vicki started to walk to Sabrina's apartment with her to get the files and then go home. "You can persuade people like Henry did," Vicki said breaking the awkward silence between them as they walked.

"Yes, it's something most if not all vampires can do," Sabrina answered with a nod. "It's actually somewhat the reason why I am here."

Vicki gave her a confused look, "What do you mean?"

Sabrina stopped walking, as did Vicki after her. "Henry has sent me here to aid you until you make an opinion on an offer he wants me to present to you," she told her.

Vicki seemed a bit skeptical of Sabrina now, "Alright, I'm listening."

"Henry wants me to offer you being with him, not just friends as you were. He is offering you an out, no hurt feelings and him, someone who can protect you from all, not just humans, but demons as well, mainly the one you set loose on the world by saving Mike that night. An this is where my ability of persuasion comes in," Sabrina told her. "Michael loves you, you love him too, but I know that you also care about Henry deeply and if you would like, I can persuade Mike to believe that you have both decided to be friends and that he will be happy for you if or when you go to Henry. Coreen is young, she will find many things to do with her life so you needn't worry about her, I'm sure that you would keep in touch. And as for your job, we can solve what cases you have now as we did tonight and Henry will take care of you," she explained. "So tell me Vicki? What do you say?" she asked her now.

* * *

**So did I redeem myself? Sorry for the bit of a cliffhanger, had to do it. It's just to keep you reading as any good writer does at the end of a chapter in their story. Please review now, I appreciate them, good or bad, suggestions on anything is nice too or any questions you may have. Thanks, next chapter coming after I get either two more story or author alerts or two reviews, thanks.**


End file.
